A Love For Nature
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella has found her safe haven in New Orleans. With the help of Marcel she's able to live a normal life, or as normal as it gets for her. She quickly meets the Mikaelsons, and with her love for children helps them with their new member Hope. This friendship will hopefully lead to love.


Author's Note

I believe it's always best to start off the new year with some Mikaelson love!

Especially Elijah!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

The three Mikaelsons entered the compound intent on ripping Marcel to shreds for kidnapping Hope on the day of her mother's funeral. With all their minds on the baby original they were all ready to tear anyone that stood in their way to shreds.

Klaus took hold of the nearest vampire by the throat and instantly began to squeeze the air out of his lungs. "Tell me where Marcel is, or I rip you to shreds."

The vampire struggled to breathe, "He left." The man responded, he began to struggled more as Klaus's grip tightened. "He went to the woods; he goes there once a week. About a mile behind the compound, he stays there for a while."

Klaus twisted the vampire's neck and let his limp body fall to the ground. With his siblings in toe he went in the direction the vampire spoke of. Easily finding Marcel's scent as they travelled through the woods, the three stopped as Marcel's scent disappeared completely.

Rebekah looked around and paused, "Does it seem strange to either of you that these trees are built in a wall sort of formation?"

Klaus took a step forward, but then stepped back as the trees parted and Marcel appeared walking out of the trees for and the trees close again once he was standing in front of the Mikaelsons.

Marcel tensed. "What are you doing here? Isn't today the funeral?" He questioned, knowing that only something truly horrible would keep the Originals away from the funeral of Hayley.

Klaus's hand wrapped around Marcel's throat. "Where is my daughter?"

Marcel struggled to breathe, but forced out the words. "I don't know."

Klaus's grip tightened. "I want my daughter back, Marcel. She is not a part of this."

Marcel gasped for air. "I haven't taken her."

"I don't believe you." Klaus growled.

"He's been with me since dawn." A small tinkle like voice said from behind Marcel.

Klaus released Marcel and turned to the girl. "And who are you?"

Marcel shook his head, "Go back inside, Isabella."

Bella shook her head, "No, he's obviously going to kill you for something you did not do. Not to mention a child's life is put more in danger every second he spends with you." Bella turned to the three originals. "I don't know who you are, but to help clear Marcel's name I can find your daughter for you."

"A witch is what got us into this mess in the first place." Rebekah responded with a sneer.

Bella smiled in response. "I am not a witch, though it is a common mistake for others to believe so."

"Isabella." Marcel warned moving to stand in front of her. He looked to Rebekah who was sneering at him.

Bella stepped away from Marcel and approached Klaus. "You're the father I presume?"

Klaus nodded, "I am."

Bella smiled, she indicated towards his hand. "May I? For just a moment."

Klaus allowed her his hand, and watched as she pulled out a rose that was in her hair, and with the stem she cut his finger. He watched as she had the blood drip onto the peddles of the rose before she stepped away.

"Isabella." Marcel said in worry as he knew she was about to disappear.

"I owe it to you to at least try and clear your name." Bella said as she brought the blood soaked flower to her lips and blew. The wind picked up and the flower blew away instantly and Bella disappeared with it.

Marcel sighed and shook his head. "She'll be back in a bit." He said to the other vampires, he knew Bella's trick ell enough by now to know this would take only a few minutes.

Bella appeared at the edge of a cabin house, and approached it cautiously. She looked through the window and saw the small bundle that lay on the table. She looked around and took in a deep breath, she struggled to open the window. Once it was open enough, she crawled in being extra sure that she didn't make a sound as she did so.

Bella leaned over and took the baby into her arms. "You are just a great beauty." She whispered cradling the baby in her arms. She sighed out in annoyance as she could hear footsteps approaching the door, "Shh…" Bella hummed as she rocked the baby gently. "Don't you worry, I'll keep you safe." She walked back towards the window and climbed out gently, being careful not to hurt the baby in her arms.

Bella rocked the baby as she watched the group of men and one woman walk back into the cabin.

"What the fuck happened to the kid?" one of the men shouted looking around.

Bella nodded, these were definitely the ones responsible. She pressed one hand on the wall of the home and watched as vines began to wrap around the large house. She took another step back as she made large trees appear. She knew that the captors were wolves, so she took the time to have the plant wolfsbane break through the window and begin to surround the inside of the house. An extra precaution to insure that the wolves would not escape.

Bella took the child and easily moved on top of a nearby tree. She took out her phone and dialed Marcel's number. "I have the baby with me, and I managed to trap her captors."

"Do you know where you are?" Marcel questioned immediately. "Did you get hurt?"

Bella smiled, "Just follow the yellow brick road, Marcel." Bella laughed at her own joke. "The trail of yellow roses should lead you straight to me." Bella said as she hung up the phone.

Bella cooed at Hope as the baby had her eyes wide open and seemed to be concentrating. Bella scrunched her face as a smell reached her nose. She sighed as the baby began to cry, Bella was sure her full diaper was beginning to bother the baby. Bella sighed seeing as she didn't have any diapers lying around. She manipulated the branch of the tree she was sitting on to extend so that she could figure out how to make a temporary diaper for the baby.

Bella smiled, "I guess we all have to make sacrifices." Bella said as she pulled off her t-shirt leaving her in nothing but her sports bra and jeans. "I hope you appreciate just what I'm doing for you here, princess." Bella said beginning to fold the shirt as best as she could. She reached over and stripped the baby out of her dirty diaper. Bella scrunched up her nose as she held the soiled diaper. "What do you think we should do with this, Hope?"

Bella grinned as the baby seemed to smile, "Throw it at your captors, you say? Well, I'm not so sure that's very ladylike, but I'm sure we can make an exception." Bella set the diaper aside for a moment and ripped a piece of her shirt to clean the baby up. She then placed the shirt on the baby and had a piece of vine appear to tie it around the diaper to keep it secure. She secured the blanket over the baby and began to cradle her again making sure the baby didn't get sick.

Bella grabbed the diaper and securing the baby to her she jumped off the tree landing just outside the house. She removed enough of the plants to expose the window, balancing the diaper in one hand she whistled catching the attention of all those inside. She grabbed the diaper and threw it in, smiling as it landed straight on someone's head. She smirked and closed the house back up, she turned just as the others arrived.

"She's quite beautiful." Bella said handing the baby over to Klaus.

"What the hell happened to your shirt?" Marcel responded looking Bella over.

Bella laughed lightly. "She needed a diaper, and so I made a sacrifice."

Elijah shrugged off his suit jacket and handed it to Bella. "Thank you."

Bella took the jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "Her captors are inside that house, so I'll leave it to you to handle the situation." She paused for a moment a light smirk coming onto her face. "I will warn you that one of them is a little messy."

Bella extended her hand and the plants around the house disappeared, "I'm assuming this means you will no longer kill, Marcel?"

Marcel smiled, "That's right, come on, let me take you back home."

Bella took Marcel's offered hand and walked with him back to her home. "Lovely trio of friends you have there." She said once they were coming close to her house.

"Thank you, but don't put your life on the line for me." Marcel said he took a look around. "Do you want to go to into town?"

Bella sighed and nodded, "I would like to. Are you free to accompany me?"

Marcel nodded, "I'll be by in the morning and we can go ahead and go."

Bella smiled widely, "Good, I'll be waiting for you. And be prepared, I plan to get several things."

-Page Break-

Bella walked into Marcel's study, she planned to wait for him until he was ready to leave. She grabbed a book and sat down in an area by the window. She planned to read until she was able to leave.

Bella looked up as the door opened expecting to see Marcel. She grinned as she saw Klaus with his daughter in his arms, but her smile fell as the baby was crying loudly. "Is something wrong with her?"

Klaus sighed, "I believe this is her first tantrum. Where is Marcel?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know, he's been gone for about an hour." She set the book down and approached Klaus. "May I?" She questioned approaching. She took Hope form Klaus's arms and slowly began to rock her.

Klaus watched curiously as Hope's cries became softer as Bella continued to rock her. He watched Bella as she moved to sit down.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes; smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby." Bella sang softly as she rocked the baby carefully in her arms. She smiled as her cries stopped completely and Hope's eyes began to close. "Cares you know not, therefore sleep, while over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby."

Bella hummed softly as Hope drifted off into a deeper sleep. She stood more carefully and walked back over to Klaus. "Sometimes, babies just want to hear your voice." Bella said as she gently placed Hope in his arms. "My father couldn't sing to save his life, but he would always whisper this lullaby to me and it helped get me to sleep. She just wants to hear you."

"I'm not exactly sure of that, love." Klaus responded quietly. "She can't exactly hear me over her own screaming."

Bella smiled, "She's a baby, the only way she can get you to pay attention is if she cries. Just give her some attention and you'll see that she'll start to sleep better."

"You seem to know an awful lot about children." Klaus responded watching her.

Bella smirked, "6 years of babysitting gives you more experience than you would think."

"I didn't get to properly thank you for saving my daughter." Klaus said as he looked down at her. "Thank you."

Bella smiled, "You're welcome." She responded looking at the sleeping baby in his arms. She turned as Marcel entered the room, her smile fading as she saw the look on his face. "I'm assuming we're not going out today?"

"Sorry, but something has come up." Marcel looked to Klaus. "There's a problem with the wolves, I need your assistance."

Klaus sighed, "I'll have Elijah come get, Hope."

Bella smiled, "If you wish, I can watch over her until he arrives? I really have nothing to do."

Klaus looked to Bella for a moment. "Do not allow anything to happen to her."

Bella nodded, "I'd protect her with my life."

Marcel sighed, "Trust me, she really would do anything to protect her."

Bella took the sleeping baby from Klaus as he kissed Hope's head before walking off with Marcel. Bella sat by the window with the baby, watching her as she slept. Bella leaned back and watched the baby carefully. After what seemed like an hour she saw the baby begin to wake, her wide green eyes staring up at her.

Bella smiled, she leaned over and pushed the window open. She took a hold of a leaf that was peeking through and brought it into the room. She put it in the palm of her hand and closed her fingers over it, she opened it again as a small flower was now in its place. She smiled as Hope's eyes seemed to glow as she watched Bella.

Bella held the flower to her mouth and blew, she watched as it floated around Hope. Bella saw the baby hold her hand out as if to catch the flower. She let it flow just above her hand and watched as Hope's hand immediately went to grasp it. Bella blew on the flower and watched as it turned back into the leaf she had picked earlier.

Bella stopped Hope from putting the leaf into her mouth. "No, we don't eat that. If you're hungry I'm sure Elijah will be here soon, and then he can find you some formula."

"I'm afraid I forgot to bring it." Elijah said from the door way. "My apologies that you had to spend your day watching over her, it is not your responsibility."

Bella smiled, "I enjoy the entertainment, she's adorable. She took a bit of a nap, but it seems she's hungry. If you don't give her some formula soon, you're going to be hearing a large tantrum."'

Elijah sighed, "I don't suppose you know exactly what type she should get. As of now, we've been giving her whatever we were able to find that said it was suitable for children."

Bella smiled, "She's a newborn, she's going to need some specific nutrients." Bella responded, "You go to any baby store in town, and you can find just what you need."

Elijah nodded, "I fear that I might have to buy the entire store, we weren't as prepared as we thought we were."

"You never truly are when it comes to having to deal with such a big change in your life." Bella responded as she continued to hold Hope. "What do you have?"

"A crib, changing table, and not much else." Elijah admitted, "Klaus is in the process of moving in here, and I suppose he wants all of the babies' things to be brought here."

Bella nodded, "I suppose that is why one side of this place has been cut off." She stood and carefully walked towards Elijah and set Hope down in his arms. "You won't need much, just the necessities for the baby. You shouldn't let those salespeople talk you into anything that would be ridiculous."

"Thank you for the advice." Elijah responded with a smirk. "I hope this didn't interrupt your day."

Bella shrugged, "It can wait for another day, taking care of a baby is always a joy."

"What were your plans?" Elijah questioned curiously.

"Marcel was going to take me into town. I wanted to buy some things, but that is always something that can wait for another day." Bella said, she smiled down at Hope and then looked back at Elijah. "I hope you have a nice day, Elijah."

"If you have nothing to do," Elijah said stopping her from leaving. "I would love to have you join us."

Bella smiled sadly. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Elijah." Bella said softly. "You have to care for Hope, and I will only bring danger to her."

"Why would you say that?" Elijah questioned curiously. "From what I've seen, you're extraordinarily strong."

"I am." Bella agreed with a sad smile. "But I am not capable of taking a life, and there are several creatures that want my head on their shelf. There's a reason I live out in the woods, and a reason why Marcel comes with me when I go into town. I don't want to burden you with anything."

"I am more than capable of protecting you and Hope. I'm asking for company so you may help me get the things that she will need." Elijah responded. "I promise you will be perfectly safe with me."

Bella sighed and nodded her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Bella said as she walked over and grabbed her bag.

-Page Break-

Bella walked beside Elijah as they made their way through the baby store. A baby Hope securely wrapped in Bella's arms. She hummed the lullaby she had sung to Hope earlier to keep the baby calm in her arms.

"What is it that you're humming?" Elijah questioned curiously.

"A lullaby that I learned from my dad." Bella responded with a warm smile. "It helped earlier to get her to sleep."

"Do you still speak to your father?" Elijah questioned.

Bella shook her head, "He passed away several years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Elijah responded. "I didn't mean to upset you with the question."

"You didn't, I enjoy thinking of my father when I get the chance. He was a wonderful man." Bella replied as she continued to walk.

"How did you end up in New Orleans?" Elijah questioned.

"After my father's death, things started to get weird." Bella responded looking to Elijah. "I was being hunted by people I have never met or heard of before. One night, I was tired, bloody and very close to death. I came upon Marcel by accident, I remember that I fell at his feet and the last thing I saw was him yelling at someone behind him. He had ordered some of his day walkers to see who was hunting me and he took me back to his home. IT took 3 days for me to wake up and when I did I was in Marcel's room; he had been watching over me. Despite everything Marcel has done, he is very kind hearted towards the people that he meets. I ended up staying and Marcel helped me build some sort of life here. There are several people who want to kill me and Marcel helps keep me alive."

"Why?" Elijah questioned simply. "Why would there be so many people out to kill you?"

"Have you ever heard of the Tasmanian tiger?" Bella questioned, at the shake of his head Bella continued. "They were a breed of tigers that looked like a mix between a dog and a tiger. They were hunted to their extinction as they fur was highly coveted and they were hazardous to the livestock of farmers. My species is just like that of this tiger, I am hunted for what I am, I am coveted for what my death can bring, but I am also seen as a threat for what I am. If a witch is able to kill one of my kind, it makes their bloodline stronger, and if a wolf is capable of killing one of my kind, they have the ability to reverse their curse. What I can do, it can destroy covens of those ice creatures, I hold the power of destroying clans of wolves with the wave of my hand."

"And what of vampires, what does a vampire gain for killing you?" Elijah questioned.

"They become stronger, and they are immune to the sun." Bella responded. "Basically, the restrictions that every creature has can be reversed with my death. Whatever nature has done to restrict the power of a creature, by killing one of my kind, that is removed."

"And Marcel knows this?" Elijah questioned curiously as the vampire had not said a word about this.

Bella nodded, "Marcel knows much more than you would think."

"I've never seen one of your kind before, and I've been alive for a long time." Elijah said as he studied her, trying to place what she could possibly be.

Bella smiled, "Elijah, my kind are hunted daily by vampires, witches, wolves, shapeshifters, and those damn ice sculptures. Do you really believe we would willingly let any creature know our true name? You have heard of my kind before, but we've been given so many names, and are described so differently that it's very difficult for other creatures to be sure of what we are."

"So how did these witches find out what you were?" Elijah questioned.

"My kind are practically extinct. We're not like witches or wolves, we aren't born with this power. And we aren't like vampires or icicles were this power is transmitted like some disease. We are gifted this power when we die, it is a very special choosing, and not many are ever given this power anymore. When I was gifted with this power, I stupidly flaunted it. There was this woman in my hometown, she caught on and she came after me, I ended up running from my home because of it. After that, more and more people started to hear about me. Word travels fast when it comes to the golden ticket of species being discovered." Bella responded as she looked at the different baby toys they had in stock.

"You died?" Elijah responded curiously.

Bella nodded, "Yes." She turned to Elijah with a smirk. "I'm 68 years old, Elijah, but I look as if I were 19, the age I was when I died." Bella grabbed a small pacifier and showed it to Elijah. "It has her name on it. You should definitely get her some of these, they will become useful."

Elijah smiled at her change of subject, "How many would you say we will need?"

"Several." Bella assured with a smirk. "I once had to babysit for this mother who was one of those people who hated germs. So every time her baby would throw the pacifier on the ground, she'd just give him a new one and throw the old one away. She had two entire drawers just filled with these things, they came in handy though, they really help calm their crying."

Bella walked close to Elijah as they walked out of the store. The majority of the things they had gotten were to be delivered the next day to the home. They only left the store with the essentials of what they needed. Bella smiled as Hope was fast asleep in her new stroller, having a full stomach made her all the much more likely to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

She looked up as she could sense someone watching her, she looked around and spotted a male werewolf watching her. She could tell exactly what he was from somewhere so far aware, her breathing sped up as she was starting to fear for her life.

Elijah stopped his walking halting the stroller from moving any further, as he turned to Bella who he could tell was already shaking with fear. "What is the matter, Bella?"

Bella looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. "There is a werewolf 35 feet behind him. I know him, Elijah, he was after me before."

Elijah nodded, he took her hand and pulled her to him, he took both her hands and rested them on the stroller. "We are going to walk back to the quarter." He whispered into her ear. "I want you to keep your head forward, and continue to push Hope's stroller."

Bella nodded, she noticed Elijah walking behind her, as they approached the quarter she could still sense the wolf nearby. She entered the home with Elijah. "I should leave, I don't wish to bring any sort of harm onto Hope."

Elijah grabbed her hand stopping her. "You are not leaving alone." Elijah stopped his sister as she walked past. "I need you to put Hope in her crib and keep an eye on her until Niklaus returns."

Rebekah sighed in disdain, but knew better than to argue with her brother. "Fine." She said in a huff as she took the stroller and walked away.

Bella looked to Elijah with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for the trouble, Elijah."

"You are no trouble, Bella." Elijah said with a smile. "Now, in order to get this wolf, I'm going to need you to walk to your home. I'll be a few steps behind you, I want him to follow you."

Bella nodded, "Alright." She said as she walked off, she walked the long mile back to her home. She could feel Elijah behind, her but she was still none the less terrified at the idea of taking a life. Once she came to her home she paused, her hand resting on one the large trees that covered her home. She could hear the crinkling of the leaves, and the wind picked up. There was more than one, she could sense them and she was sure Elijah could sense them as well.

Bella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and turned around, the green glowing brightly as she stared down the wolves. The Earth beneath them all trembled as she let go to her powers. Bella instinctually fought with her gifts, she faintly noticed Elijah tearing apart some of the wolves, she merely trapped them. The branches of trees curling around their wrists and their ankles, holding them in place.

Bella gasped as her eyes shifted back to brown, she closed her eyes and the wind picked up as she did her best to shut out the idea of watching these men die.

Bella opened her eyes and instantly she covered the bodies in vines and slowly they disappeared into the Earth. She looked to Elijah with a grateful expression. "Thank you."

Elijah smiled, "You're welcome, Bella."

"Do you wish to come inside? At the very least, I owe you a meal." Bella said with a grin.

Elijah nodded, "Thank you." He followed after her and looked at her home. It was a small cottage, the entire yard was filled with flowers and trees. He looked up as the branches of the tree protected the house form above as well.

Elijah entered the house, the small area was comfortable and felt like a home. He followed her, and took a seat on the chair Bella indicated to. He watched as Bella moved around the kitchen, he smiled as she placed a slice of pie in front of him with a warm cup of coffee. "Thank you."

Bella grinned and sat across from him. "It's apple, and I'm sure you can guess that all the apples were grown just outside."

Elijah smiled, "I'm more than sure it's delicious." He took a small bite and grinned as it was very delicious. "This is amazing."

Bella grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm curious, Bella, why don't you kill? It seems you're more than physically capable of taking a life." Elijah responded.

Bella's face fell slightly. "Being what I am, I have a strong connection to the Earth. I love people, Elijah, especially children. Despite what you may think, all living beings are a part of the Earth, and it hurts to take their life. When I was younger and this all began, this warlock came after me, I killed him. I felt guilt instantly, and I stayed around long enough to attend his funeral. When I was there, I saw his children and his wife crying over his grave. I had killed the father of three children, all under the age of 10. Their faces stuck with me, I saw them everywhere. I was so guilt ridden that I wanted to die, I didn't want to feel that guilt anymore. I try not to kill because I'm not sure if I will be able to handle the guilt. I am weak when it comes to trying to take a life."

"I believe that might be your strength." Elijah responded as he smiled at her, "That and being able to make a wonderful pie."

Bella laughed lightly. "Thank you."

-Page Break-

Bella walked into the compound, it was unusually quiet. She walked to the side of the home where Klaus would be, she knocked on the open door of the library. "Hello." She said softly.

Klaus turned to look at her for a moment before turning back to his sleeping daughter. "Hello, Isabella."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you called me, Bella." She responded entering. "Is something wrong? You've never asked for me to stop by before, usually I just include myself in your life."

"No one here has had a parental relationship that is remotely stable. I wish to hear about your parents." Klaus responded sternly.

"Parent." Bella corrected moving to sit beside him. "I never had a mother, only a father."

Klaus looked at her curiously. "You were raised solely by your father?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. Unlike Hope here, I didn't have a mother who loved me. My mother was 21 when she got pregnant, she didn't want to keep it. She wanted to abort me, but my dad managed to convince her otherwise. My mom had told my dad that she would carry me to full term if he gave her 50,000 dollars and she didn't have to be around for my life. My dad agreed, and when I was born, my dad paid her and she signed over her parental rights."

"Have you ever met her?" Klaus questioned curiously.

Bella shook her head, "No, she tried to contact me when I was 18, but I didn't want to know her. She was just a stranger to me."

"You've never been curious about where you came from?" Klaus replied.

Bella nodded, "I was, my friend's mom was the nurse that helped deliver me. I asked her about my mom, and when I asked her about the night I was born, I came to the realization that I didn't need a mother. She never even held me, after I was born, they tried to place me in her arms, but she screamed for them to take me away. Once you realize that the person that was meant to love you with their life hated you upon birth, you learn to let them go."

"And your father how was being raised by him?" Klaus questioned.

"My dad was the greatest." Bella said with a warm smile. "He always put me before himself or anyone else. I was his priority, and he let everyone know that. A baby doesn't need two parents to grow up properly, they only need one parent that truly loves them. I had that with my father, and I am more than sure that Hope will have that with you."

"I believe that you're the only one to be so sure of that, love." Klaus responded taking in a deep breath. "My siblings seem to think that I will ruin her life."

Bella shook her head, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "They're wrong. My father didn't know a single thing about how to raise a child. For the first week, he put diapers on the wrong way, but eventually he learned. You may not be able to see how well you're doing with Hope, but you're a great father. Things will always be hard when raising a child, there will be days when you feel defeated and there will be days when you believe you're going to ruin her life, but as long as you love her and do what is best for her, everything will be fine."

"Tell me about what your father used to do." Klaus requested.

Bella nodded, a smile forming on her face. "My father signed me up for ballet since I was five. On the night of my first recital, I had the dance solo for my age group. I remember that I wouldn't go on stage, there was nothing the teacher or other students could say to make me go out onstage. My dad came back stage and he told me he knew I was nervous. I remember he took my hand and he walked out on stage with me, and he told me he would be right there with me. I fell at the end of my dance and I started to cry. My dad told me he'd finish the dance with me, so as I'm doing the last moves to my dance, he's standing beside me and he's doing them with me. He danced horribly in front of all his friends and his colleagues, just for me, to make me feel better."

"That didn't embarrass you?" Klaus questioned with a small smirk.

Bella laughed, "No, it made me feel better. Every little girl idolizes their father, and no matter what they do, they will always be the most amazing person in the world. Seeing him dance with me, it made me feel better. Trust me, you would do just about anything to make sure Hope is always happy."

"I don't think I would dance on stage with her, love." Klaus responded amused.

Bella laughed, "No, I think you would." She leaned slightly against him. "A father will do anything for their daughter. It's better that you come to terms with this now, because you'll find that this little baby now has full control over you."

Klaus smirked and picked Hope up as soon as she opened her eyes. "I hate to say that you may be right, love."

"I almost always am right." Bella responded leaning over Klaus to look at baby Hope.

Klaus talked quietly with Bella as he did his best to keep Hope from crying. "Thank you for coming, Isabella."

Bella smiled, "Now that I'm here, you're not going to get rid of me so easily. I can't leave without holding Hope for at least a few minutes."

Klaus chuckled handing his daughter over, he truly did feel that Bella was someone positive he'd like to have his daughter around. "Be careful, love. I'd hate to have to kill you for hurting her."

Bella smirked, lightly rocking the baby back and forth. She smiled leaning slightly against Klaus as she held Hope. She had no doubt in her mind that Klaus was a wonderful father and Hope was lucky to have him.

Elijah stood at the entryway of the library and watched Klaus and Bella. They were awfully close to each other, and he was curious to know if they were romantically involved with each other. Elijah left, something stinging in his chest as he thought of his brother with Bella.

An hour passed and Elijah found Klaus alone in the library with Hope playing with a small stuffed animal Bella had gotten for her.

"Did Bella leave?" Elijah questioned entering.

Klaus looked up to his brother for a moment before returning to his sketch pad. "Yes. She said something about wanting to bake a desert."

Elijah nodded, "Was she here to look for Marcel?"

"No, I asked her to come." Klaus responded simply. "Did you wish to speak to her, brother?"

"No, I was curious to know why she had come today. She had mentioned yesterday that she wanted to fix her home. I had assumed she would be busy all day." Elijah responded kneeling down to look at Hope. He could smell Bella's scent all over the little girl.

"She was busy, but she came upon my request." Klaus responded watching his brother curiously. "Is that all you wanted to know, brother?"

"Are you romantically involved with Bell, Niklaus?" Elijah responded standing up.

Klaus chuckled, now understanding what had his brother all bothered. "I see." Klaus said setting his pad down and standing to face his brother. "You're jealous at the thought of Bella and I being together romantically. To ease your frustration brother, no, there is nothing but friendship between Bella and I."

Klaus leaned down and picked up his daughter. "I'm going to go feed, Hope. I'll leave you alone with your thoughts."

-Page Break-

Elijah walked through the woods, knowing the path to Bella's home automatically now. He approached her home and he knew how to enter without a problem, as she had previously shown him loopholes to her home. He smiled as he could hear the soft lull of her voice.

He approached her watching as she was slightly hovering off the ground as she fixed up the leaves of a nearby tree. "I grew worried." Elijah said breaking the silence. "I haven't seen you in few days."

Bella turned jumping back to the ground and turning to Elijah fully. "I've discovered something amazing!"

Elijah smiled at her enthusiasm. "And what is that?"

Bella walked towards Elijah and took his hand in hers. She led him to the back part of her home, and she gestured to the patch of flowers there. "Look!"

Elijah leaned over and looked at the small patch of land that was overly filled with daisies. "The daisies?"

Bella shook her head, "No, look a little in the middle."

Elijah took in and looked at the small plant that was growing. "A Venus fly trap?"

Bella nodded in enthusiasm. "It just appeared in the forest, and so I took it and brought it here! Isn't it just so wonderful?"

Elijah smiled as Bella seemed so happy over something so small and simple. "I'm assuming this is your favorite plant."

Bella nodded with a warm smile. "It is. Something so beautiful needing to take a life to survive, it's quite amazing. I can't wait until they get bigger and stronger, I've been trying to secure them into this environment, I don't want them to die. It's a hassle to have to bring them back to life."

Elijah smiled as Bella still held onto his hand. "It's great to see you so happy, Bella."

Bella grinned, "I just love nature." She turned to him and happiness just radiated off of her. "I've been so excited I haven't been able to stop by. I'm hoping Hope is doing okay?"

Elijah smiled, "She's just fine, Bella." Elijah said happy to see how much she genuinely cared about his niece.

"Good, I'd hate to hear of something bad has happened to her." Bella responded she took Elijah's hand and led him inside her home. "Do you want some desert? I've made all types of pies, and some cake."

Elijah smiled, and followed her easily. His hold on her hand tightening slightly as he didn't want to let go of her just yet.

-Page Break-

Bella grinned as Hope gurgled trying to get out some words. She took a seed from the ground and holding it in her hand she made a flower appear, extending her hand to Hope with the flower. She watched as the almost one year old baby grasped out for the flower.

"You shouldn't encourage her to do that." Rebekah said in disdain, "She'll be picking flowers and putting them in her mouth now."

Bella looked to the original who was sitting on the bench in the park. The two of them had been asked to watch Hope for the weekend as the brothers and Marcel had something to deal with in the Bayou and would be gone for an extended amount of time. "She likes to feel them, not eat them. It's healthy for her to feel connected to nature."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "You're being absurd."

Bella continued to watch Hope closely. "I don't seem to understand why you hate me. I haven't done something to you personally, so it must be a premade assumption or whatnot."

Rebekah turned to her and her shoulders bent in defeat. "Everything for you seems to go so perfectly. My brothers both think you're a wonderful person, Marcel sees you as his closest friend, and even Hope is in enamored with you. You have not faced the heartbreak that the rest of us have faced."

Bella scoffed, "No wonder you hate me, you seem to think I'm perfect and my life has gone on perfectly."

"It obviously has." Rebekah responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It hasn't." Bella responded sincerely. "At the age of 19, my best friend took me into the woods. When I wouldn't sleep with him, he attacked me. He was a shapeshifter and he decided that he needed to _teach me a lesson_. His claws tore apart my torso, his teeth took apart my legs, my arms were sticks he could play fetch with. Once he was done, the forest floor was soaked in my blood, my body was torn to shreds, my arms were stuck in trees where he had thrown them into. He didn't even have the courtesy of telling anyone what he had done to me. When my father constructed search parties for me, he was a part of them. He cried on television begging for my safe return. When the Earth brought me back, he had the _audacity_ to hug me and say he was happy to see me. Because I was alive, no one would believe what I had to say, so he went unpunished for his actions. In fact, he became alpha of the pack of shapeshifters, and he was never punished for killing me. My life has been far from perfect. You don't know my life, just as I don't know yours, so you have no right to judge me."

Bella turned to Hope and happily bounced the girl, grinning as her giggles filled the air.

Minutes later Bella looked back to Rebekah to see her sad smile. "He just got away with what he did to you?"

Bella nodded, "There was no proof. I was alive, and every word I said was contradicted by the fact that I was breathing. His entire pack came after me for being a liar, they prosecuted me, and let him go. I told them everything that happened, my memory of my death is picture perfect, but my word just wasn't enough."

"Why didn't you kill him? You deserve to have gotten revenge." Rebekah announced.

Bella smiled sadly. "I didn't want to be like him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me become just like him. And it wouldn't help, at the time my powers were just beginning, if I killed him his pack would kill me in retribution. His death just wasn't beneficial to me."

Rebekah scoffed, "And he was your best friend?"

"My only friend until I met Marcel. I wasn't very liked in High school, in fact, my first boyfriend told me I was nothing more than a piece of trash compared to him. I wasn't good enough to be with him, and once the other students found out they figured out I wasn't good enough for them either. It got to the point I had to be homeschooled to escape the tormenting. That's how Jacob and I became friends, his dad was my dad's best friend." Bella responded bouncing Hope on her knee.

"How long were you with your first boyfriend?" Rebekah questioned.

"I was with Edward for about a year. He and his family were icicles, so I was exposed to the supernatural early on. He told me I was his mate, and that we would be together forever. His coven became like a family to me, but I now see that I was nothing more than a pet to them, just like a dog." Bella responded easily.

Rebekah nodded, "He told you that you were his mate?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, he used to tell me daily that we'd be together forever. I used to think I would have a home with him forever, but that was ripped away from me. You tend to get over these sort of things as long as you learn to let them go."

"I suddenly view you as stronger than I once believed." Rebekah responded.

-Page Break-

Bella hummed as she swung her legs about. She was sitting on a branch that was high enough to see the fireworks for Fourth of July take place. The city was beautiful at this time of the year, Bella looked down as she sensed Elijah approaching her home. As soon as he was just under the tree she jumped down landing gracefully in front of him. "Hello, Elijah." She greeted smiling widely, more than happy to see him.

Elijah's smile matched hers, "Hello, Bella." He greeted warmly. "I came to ask if you wished to join me for dinner."

Bella grinned widely, "Are you asking me on a date, Elijah? If so, it's about time, your brother enjoys to pick fun at how oblivious you are to my advances."

Elijah gave a small smile. "My brother is far too nosy for his own good. I would prefer to call this a date, Bella."

"I'd love to join you, Elijah." Bella responded with a fond smile "I've been waiting for quite some time for you to say something, Elijah."


End file.
